This application claims priority of Taiwan patent Application No. 090223206, filed on Dec. 27,2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood planing machine, more particularly to a wood planing machine with a wood shaving collecting mechanism which is driven by a motor thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/929,444 by the Applicants discloses a wood planing machine that includes a mounting frame, a motor which is disposed adjacent to a lower end of the frame, a cutting member which is rotatably mounted on an upper end of the frame and which is driven by the motor via a first drive transmission member, and a shaving collecting member which is disposed above the upper end of the frame to collect wood shavings. The collecting member is formed as a hood which confines a duct disposed in the vicinity of the cutting member. A blowing member is connected to the collecting member, and includes a drive shaft which is driven by the rotating force of the cutting member via the second drive transmission member so as to rotate an impeller mounted thereon, thereby drawing wood shavings from the collecting member into the blowing member and out of a discharge port of the blowing member.
Since the blowing member and the second transmission member are mounted outside the mounting frame, and since the drive shaft is driven by the rotating force of the cutting member, the whole machine is bulky and is liable to make much noise during operation.
The object of the present invention is to provide a wood planing machine which can overcome the aforesaid problem.
According to this invention, the wood planing machine includes a machine frame with right and left mounting sides spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction. Each of the right and left mounting sides has upper and lower ends opposite to each other in an upright direction transverse to the longitudinal direction. A motor is disposed on the machine frame adjacent to the lower ends of the right and left mounting sides, and has first and second output shafts defining first and second axes and extending in the longitudinal direction to deliver driving forces. The first and second output shafts are disposed opposite to each other in the longitudinal direction. A cutting member has a rotating shaft which is rotatably mounted on the right and left mounting sides and adjacent to the upper ends of the right and left mounting sides, and which extends in the longitudinal direction to define a third axis parallel to the first axis, and a cutting blade which is mounted on and which is rotated with the rotating shaft about the third axis. A first transmission member is disposed to transmit the driving force of the first output shaft to the rotating shaft. A support carriage is disposed on the right and left mounting sides and is movable relative to the rotating shaft in the upright direction so as to cooperate with the rotating shaft to confine a path therebetween for passage of a workpiece. A shaving collecting member is disposed on the machine frame to collect wood shavings, and confines a duct which has an intake port that is disposed in the vicinity of the cutting member, and an outlet port which is disposed downstream of the intake port and adjacent to the lower ends of the right and left mounting sides. A casing is disposed under the support carriage, and has proximate and distal walls which are spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction and which are respectively proximate and distal to the outlet port to confine an accommodation chamber. The casing further has a discharge port which is disposed between the proximate and distal walls and which extends in a direction radial to the longitudinal direction. The proximate wall has an inlet port which is formed therethrough in the longitudinal direction and which is communicated with the outlet port so as to communicate the duct with the accommodation chamber. A drive shaft is rotatably mounted on the distal wall, extends along a fourth axis parallel to the second axis, and has a first end which extends into the accommodation chamber, and a second end which extends from the first end and outwardly of the distal wall. A second drive transmission member is disposed to transmit the driving force of the second output shaft to the second end of the drive shaft so as to rotate the drive shaft about the fourth axis when the motor is operated. An impeller is received in the accommodation chamber, and is driven by the first end of the drive shaft to rotate about the fourth axis so as to draw wood shavings from the shaving collecting member into the accommodation chamber and out of the discharge port.